I'm not a student anymore
by AddisonRae
Summary: Hermione : five years after Hogwarts. Memories of her first love come back to haunt her.Then she meets him again unexpectedly...how will they cope? RL/HG
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own the plot. Not the characters…sue me and all you'll get is a lawyer's fee.  
**  
Chapter One: **  
  
Hermione Granger's intelligent brown eyes fluttered open. She sighed and sat up in be. She had been in the middle of a very good dream. A dream about a certain werewolf. Hermione climbed out of bed and made her way sleepily to the shower.  
  
Thirty minutes later she entered the kitchen of the flat she shared with three of her best friends. Harry and Ginny sat at the kitchen table. Ron was undoubtedly still asleep. He would be until lunchtime.  
  
"Morning Sunshine" Harry said.   
  
"Mmph." Hermione shot him a look.   
  
"She hasn't had her coffee yet." Ginny laughed, handing Hermione a steaming mug.  
  
"Thanks, Gin."  
  
  
"Ron's up." Harry said, and they heard the shower running upstairs.  
  
"So early?"  
  
"Herms, it's noon!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ohmigod! It is?" Hermione cried, "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged a knowing look, and he got up and went to his room. Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit. She studied her for a few moments before finally speaking.  
  
"I tried to wake you up," She said finally, "but you just rolled over and muttered someone's name"  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Remus." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You still love him don't you?"  
  
"No. Well, I think I don't …but I still dream about him sometimes."  
  
"Once a month, to be exact." Ginny said evenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You only sleep in once a month…during the full moon." Ginny explained.  
  
"Really?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Yup." Harry said from the doorway to the kitchen. "Ginny's birthday is coming up…we're throwing her a party and you're going to get drunk and have some fun."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"I won't take no for an answer!" He grinned, "Ginny's turning 21! Everyone has to get drunk!"  
  
Hermione just shook her head and laughed. She knew they'd make her go anyway, so she gave in. Her, Harry, and Ron spent the rest of the day planning the party while Ginny went to visit her mother.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_"Hermione, I'm sorry1 you're a student!" Remus explained, "It can't work!"  
  
"Remus."  
  
"I love you, Hermione. I just can't do this!"_**  
  
Hermione shot up in bed. Cold sweat covered her body. She glanced at her alarm clock. The illuminated red numbers flashed 2:00 a.m. in the otherwise black room. The dream. The memory of that day still haunted her. The day he'd said no. She had fought so hard to hide her feelings for him, but she couldn't. He'd figured it out, and he'd felt the same.  
  
_But he had to be my teacher. _  
  
Hermione sighed and tried to get back to sleep. She sat staring at the ceiling for hours, his kind face on her mind. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two:  
  
Music pounded through the small nightclub. All of Ginny's friends and family were there, except for her parent's. Ron had insisted they couldn't come. Hermione sat alone in the dark corner. She watched her friends dance and drink.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry scolded as he sat across from her, "You were under strict instructions to get drunk!"  
  
"I'm just not in the mood, Harry."  
  
Harry looked over her shoulder and nodded briefly. Then got up and left the table. Remus Lupin stepped out from behind Hermione and sat in Harry's vacated seat. Hermione's heart stopped.  
  
"Having fun?" he smiled.  
  
"Tons."  
  
"He's right, you know." Remus blurted, "You should be enjoying yourself."  
  
Remus seemed to be fighting a battle with himself for a moment. He gave her a furtive glance and stood u, holding out her hand.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
Hermione took his hand and a slow ballad interrupted the fast rock song that had been pounding through the speakers. They looked to the turntable to see Ron flash them a thumbs-up, with a mischievous grin on his face. Remus laughed.  
  
"He knows I can't dance."  
  
They both knew that wasn't why Ron changed the song. Hermione relaxed for the first time that night as they moved to the music. She was happy, but she knew it couldn't last.  
  
_I haven't seen him in years! Why now? _  
  
"Hermione, I never apologized."   
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For what I did while you were at school." Remus said, "I know it was a long time ago…but…"  
  
"Don't. Forget it." Hermione muttered.  
  
"I can't! You were a student! You understand why I had to do it, right?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione sighed, "But--"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not a student anymore." She said quietly.  
  
"No, you're not." he whispered in her ear and pulled her closer.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Harry tapped on Remus' shoulder. Remus nodded and disappeared in to the crowd.  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
"Look, sorry I interrupted, but people were staring to look at you funny. And besides, I'm dying to know what he said."  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Yeah, and Ron's pregnant." Harry muttered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione we're leaving!" Ron called, and she heard the front door slam.  
  
Her friends had all gone to work. It was Hermione's day off, and she was looking forward to some alone time. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Rain pelted the house outside.  
  
_ the weather fits my mood. _  
  
Her thoughts turned to Ginny's party two nights before. Remus had been so close for a moment. When her dance with Harry was over, she'd realized he'd left. She went home early that night and went to bed very confused.  
  
Hermione sat staring into the fire for a few minutes, lost in her thoughts. She was brought back to reality by the doorbell.  
  
_So much for alone time. _  
  
She sighed and walked across the living room to answer the door She peeked through the curtains and froze. Remus was standing on her doorstep. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three:

"Remus, come in." she smiled, but inside she was screaming.

"Hermione, I need to explain.," he said as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Explain?" Hermione asked.

"Why I left that night at he club." he said quietly.

"Meaning…?"

"After our dance, I felt…everything. It all came back, and…I panicked." Remus said, angry with himself.

"What are you saying??" Hermione asked, avoiding his gaze.

"You're right…you're not a student anymore."

"I haven't been for five years now."

"I still care about you, Hermione." Remus sighed, "but I have to know."

"Know what?"

"What you felt for me…was it just a schoolgirl crush, or do you still feel it?"

"I don't think I ever stopped." Hermione muttered, looking up at him.

Remus broke into a smile; He took Hermione's hand and pulled her closer for the second time that week. He looked at her intently.

"So, will you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

"Yes, I suppose." Hermione smiled.

Remus was leaning in to kiss her. She could feel his warm breath. He was an inch away when Ginny came bursting through the door.

"Hermione I forgot my---Oh." She finished, seeing Remus, "Hello."

"Hello, Ginny." Remus said. He was blushing.

__

How cute.

"You're article's on the kitchen table." Hermione said, both her and Ginny worked at the **_Daily Prophet._**

"K…I'll just go then." Ginny said after she got it, raising her eyebrows at Hermione and hurrying through the door.

"Harry and Ron will be informed and they'll be here in two minutes." Hermione warned Remus.

"Two minutes is enough." He said, and leaned in to kiss her.

__

Pop!

"Damn, don't you people knock?" Hermione mumbled to Harry and Ron.

"We do live here." Harry said.

"Bout time, you two." Ron grinned.

"LEAVE!"

__

Pop! They were gone.

"Where were we?" Remus smiled, "That is all of them, right?"

"With my luck Fred and George will be next." Hermione groaned.

"I can fix that." he took her hand and they apparated to his house.

"Fred and George don't know where I li--" but Hermione didn't let him finish. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, crushing her lips to his.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four:

Remus woke the next morning to find himself alone again. He sighed heavily as he tossed away the bed sheets miserably.

__

Maybe it was a dream.

He got up and headed for the kitchen. Hermione was pouring coffee into to mugs on the counter. He froze. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

__

Not a dream…Thank God.

"Morning sleeping beauty." she smiled and handed him his coffee as she leaned on the counter. He set it aside and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Morning."

There was a sharp knock on the door and they could hear Harry and Ron outside. He sighed and she cursed under her breath. Remus reluctantly removed his arms from Hermione.

"At least they knocked." she said as he went to answer the door.

"Hey, guys." Ron grinned as he entered the kitchen, "we weren't interrupting anything were we?"

Hermione gave him her most patented death glare from her place at the counter. Ron got the idea. The smile faded from his face and he cowered. 

"She hasn't had her coffee yet." he mumbled.

Remus and Harry laughed as they all sat around the kitchen table. Ron sat as far away from Hermione as humanly possible. Harry pulled out a copy of the **_Daily Prophet_**, and handed it to Hermione.

"Read the gossip column." 

"What did you tell them?" she hissed.

"Read, Hermione." he grinned. Hermione turned to the gossip column and read.

****

The Boy Who Lived:

No Longer a Boy

Harry Potter, known as "The Boy Who Lived", is no longer a little boy. Sources have told this reporter (Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_) that Harry is currently living with two lovely young ladies somewhere in London. 

****

The Living arrangement, however, appears to be on rocky ground. It seems Harry can't decide which of the two women his heart belongs to. The women, who are unidentified as of yet, have reportedly been battling for Harry's affection since the three of them attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The _Prophet_ hopes that Harry will someday find the love that was taken from him at a young age, and that he will continue to battle for the hearts of our readers as strongly as his two roommates appear to be fighting for his.

Rita Skeeter,

Daily Prophet

"Ugh!" Hermione moaned, throwing the article in the trash, "Sources my ass! She's been spying again!"

"Exactly!" Which means she'll have seen Remus come in…and never leave…" Ron grinned.

"She wont care…that's not about Harry." Hermione said.

"You just wait! She'll say you cheated on him!" Ron said.

"How would you even know we did anything?"

"Remus hasn't looked this happy since…well, never really, and there's only one thing that does that…"

"Shut. Up. Ron."

"Alright! We're leaving! We just wanted to show you…" he and Harry left.

Remus picked Hermione up easily and set her on the counter. Her hands worked their way around his neck. He kissed her once and then paused, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione.

"I love you, too."

===============================================================

(A/N): Hope you liked it! One of my shorter fanfics…but I think it worked out pretty good. Please review!


End file.
